


you should see the things we do

by ehj



Series: fsau verse [4]
Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Smut, and kissing in locker rooms, and making out in ubers, but can definitely be read as a stand alone if you're just here for top!karolina, fsau verse, this is literally just more horny top karolina rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehj/pseuds/ehj
Summary: karolina has a sex dream. about nico. follow up to in the middle of the night (in my dreams).
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Series: fsau verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548652
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	you should see the things we do

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day! (in fsau, set in between chapter 18 and 19.)

When Karolina doesn’t think too hard about the why behind it, she absolutely sees the appeal of sneaking around with Nico.

There is something about it—the having something only they really know right now, and the hiding away to avoid getting caught—that makes her heart beat faster. Something about _wanting_ Nico all to herself and _having_ her that makes her breathless and makes it hard to focus when she thinks about it.

Combine that with kissing Nico, with the fact that Nico asked her out on a date earlier today, and Karolina is finding it almost impossible to sleep.

All she can think about is the feel of Nico’s lips on hers, the feeling of Nico’s body pressed against hers, the way that Nico responds to Karolina’s bursts of confidence.

She still isn’t sure where those come from.

But something about Nico makes her braver, and now that she’s gotten a taste of that feeling, of the way Nico latches onto that like a moth to a flame—

It’s addicting.

And it makes her feel a tightness deep in her stomach and heat spread lower, and it makes her shiver because all she can think about is Nico’s hands replacing the empty feeling of all her nerve endings on fire across her skin.

When Karolina finally starts drifting off sometime later with an unsatisfied feeling all over, it’s while she’s thinking about being back in a locker room in San Jose, her body pressed against Nico’s and no one barging in to stop them.

She can feel the length of Nico’s body arching into her, and then a sharp pain when Nico nips at her bottom lip, and Karolina decides she enjoys that way too much as she shivers when Nico’s tongue soothes over the place she bit.

She feels Nico’s hands fall from where they’ve bunched in her Team USA jacket to slide underneath the fabric and grip onto the tight, stoned material of Karolina’s dress. Nico brushes a thumb over Karolina’s hip bone, and she can’t help the way they jerk toward Nico. Karolina hears the moan it elicits from Nico as she presses closer to Nico until it actually becomes uncomfortable, but Karolina just wants to be closer, closer, closer still—

And the high achiever in Karolina can’t help but be pleased at the way Nico is responding to something that Karolina is admittedly pretty new at.

With Nico, it doesn’t feel as new or scary as she’s made things like this out to be in her head in the past.

It just feels easy. One logical step to the next.

Karolina grounds herself with one hand on Nico’s jaw while the other snakes around her neck and buries itself in Nico’s hair.

Nico keeps chasing Karolina down every time she pulls back to take a breath, and that small act alone has Karolina throwing all logical thought out the window because Nico wants her. So badly that she doesn’t even want to pull away to breathe.

She wonders if the sounds Karolina is making in response to Nico is having the same effect as the ones that Nico is making on Karolina.

And then it’s Nico who’s pulling back, eyes darker than Karolina has ever seen them and lips swollen from the bruising kisses they’ve been trading. And Karolina has to move both hands to Nico’s shoulders to hold herself back from leaning right back in to kiss her again.

“Wow,” Nico whispers, speaking directly to Karolina’s lips. 

And the desire in Karolina only grows with that, and she finds that the next “logical” step in her head would be to try and press further into Nico, to try and wrap an ankle around her leg to get closer and find anything to grind herself against.

The thought alone makes Karolina’s heart skip a beat, and instead she just whispers back, “Yeah.”

Nico finally looks up at Karolina, and her lips tug into a tiny smile.

“We should get out of here before someone walks in and sees us,” Nico says, looking around past Karolina and nodding toward the locker room door.

Oh. Right.

Karolina’s stomach drops a little, because this might be the end for now, even though Nico’s eyes are still dropping down to look at her lips and then back up, and the hands on her hips are just as firmly planted as ever.

“Yeah. Yeah,” Karolina replies, nodding vigorously and trying to move back, trying to run her fingers down Nico’s arms as she steps back to put some space between them.

But Nico’s hands stay firmly on her hips.

And Nico’s eyes stay firmly on her lips.

And it’s a risky move, but with Nico looking at her like that, her body betraying everything her voice is saying, Karolina lets the primal needs of her brain take over and lets the words tumble out of her mouth.

“And I can think of a lot of surfaces more comfortable than these lockers.”

Nico’s eyes widen as she chances a look up from Karolina’s lips to her face, and Nico is probably met with a similar expression in Karolina to the one she’s getting now—one that says the opposite of wanting to stop.

“Oh.”

For a moment, Karolina wonders if the words have broken Nico, if she just can’t comprehend what she’s saying, because Nico just stands there dumbly, her hands tightening even more on Karolina’s hips as she searches Karolina’s eyes for something, maybe wondering whether or not she’s serious.

But Karolina is staring back at Nico in a way that she hopes conveys the hunger she’s feeling, the way Nico has her so turned on and really doesn’t want to stop.

And finally, Karolina sees the wheels turning in Nico’s head again, and she leans her head back against the lockers and smirks.

“What did you have in mind?”

Nico’s response just emboldens Karolina further.

“I have a queen-sized bed in my hotel room that might do the trick.”

Nico’s jaw drops for a moment, and Karolina relishes in the fact that she’s so good at rendering Nico speechless, that her ability to come up with these lines on the spot is probably not something Nico had ever expected.

When Nico recovers, she replies in a voice huskier than earlier.

“I’ll call an Uber.”

And Karolina and Nico struggle to keep their hands off each other the entire ten minute ride back from the rink to the hotel, Karolina insisting on sitting right next to Nico with a hand on Nico’s knee as she presses kisses into Nico’s neck and shoulder.

When Karolina sucks a bruise onto the column of Nico’s throat to the sounds of Nico’s strangled moans, the driver just turns up the radio, and Karolina presses her lips to Nico’s to try and silence her to the tune of whatever Pitbull song is playing in the background. 

Karolina is positive that her passenger rating is probably destroyed now thanks to her inability to keep her hands off Nico, but she doesn’t give it a second thought as she pulls Nico from the sedan, and they race into the hotel. It’s Nico who presses Karolina against the walls of the elevator as they doors close, and they almost forget to press the button to their floor.

Karolina has her key card out as they reach her door, and then she and Nico are falling through the threshold, their lips fusing together again as Nico pushes Karolina’s jacket off her shoulders and onto the floor.

Suddenly Karolina’s dress feels much too tight for her body as Nico’s hands start to wander along her back and she feels teeth bite down hard on her shoulder. She presses Nico into the wall next to the bed because she doesn’t want to move anymore—she just wants Nico’s body on hers and _god_ does it feel so good.

Nico’s hands reach around Karolina’s sides and one keeps traveling north to cup one of Karolina’s breast and squeeze.

_Fuck._

Karolina stifles another high-pitched cry and takes her hands off Nico to press her hands and forearms into the wall behind Nico.

Nico pulls back, and Karolina shudders as Nico doesn’t move her hand.

Nico stares back at her with pupils blown wide and Karolina’s lipstick all over her mouth.

“Are you sure about this?”

And Karolina can’t help it. She actually lets out a laugh because despite how nervous she thought she’d be—and she still is—despite the times she’s told herself she’d be bad at this in moments of doubt and uncertainty…

She’s probably never been so sure about anything.

“I have thought about this a lot more than I would like to admit,” Karolina whispers into the space between them.

Nico stares back with a look of awe and adoration that hits Karolina right in the heart.

“Yeah, me too.”

And Nico leans in to kiss her again, and Karolina grabs Nico’s other hand and places it squarely on her own chest.

They continue like this for a few minutes, kisses getting softer and slower, less frenetic and more intentional in their placement. Nico’s hands fall back to Karolina’s hips. She hears Nico whisper against her skin as she kisses another trail down her neck, “you’re beautiful,” and Karolina is pretty sure she will never want anything else besides Nico.

Karolina pulls back again to rest her forehead against Nico’s and lets out a sigh.

“Thought you said something about a bed,” Nico says, and Karolina can feel more than see Nico’s raised eyebrow with their heads pressed together.

The butterflies in Karolina’s stomach explode, and her whole body catches fire again. She grabs Nico’s face with both her hands presses an open-mouthed kiss to Nico, Karolina’s tongue licking into Nico’s mouth in a way that has Nico looking at her with a glazed over look, like she’s very aware of Karolina’s intentions.

Karolina walks backward, a hand loosely holding one of Nico’s, her hips swaying back and forth in the heady tension of the room.

“This way.”

They reach the foot of the bed, and Nico reaches up to grab at the collar of Karolina’s dress, tugging it gently as she says, “Take this off.”

Karolina automatically feels the need to cover herself as Nico helps Karolina out of her dress that only leaves her in her tights when she’s done. And then it’s all a blur as Nico takes off her own dress and is left similar to Karolina—in a pair of very thin skating tights and very skimpy underwear, before Nico’s shucking those off her own body while Karolina just follows on instinct and does the same.

And that’s the blessing and the curse of skating dresses, Karolina supposes. They don’t exactly allow for a lot of space for underwear underneath. It’s all a blur, and suddenly Karolina realizes she is very naked in front of Nico, who’s raking her eyes all over Karolina’s body with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

“You—"

“What?”

Karolina shifts and wrings her hands in front of her, trying to hold her arms over her chest.

She’s nervous. Nico still hasn’t said anything, and she is quite literally stripped bare in front of Nico, and it is kind of terrifying.

“You’re just really, ridiculously gorgeous,” Nico says in a voice that makes it sound like it is taking all of her effort to speak in a somewhat normal tone.

It gives Karolina a tiny burst of confidence, and she chuckles before deflecting.

“Have you seen you?”

Nico sits down on the bed and pats the spot next to her.

“Shh, we’re talking about you right now.”

Karolina sits and just stares for a moment. She holds a hand up lamely in front of Nico, trying to decide where to touch first. She starts at the base of her neck and leans in to kiss her, like maybe if Karolina has her eyes closed, she’ll feel more confident to start letting her hands wander, like if Nico doesn’t like something she can just blame it on the fact that she can’t see anything.

But Nico doesn’t ask her to stop as Karolina pushes against Nico’s shoulder and lays her down on the mattress, Karolina hovering over her. Nico’s hands touch her bare shoulder blades, her fingernails scratching lightly over her skin, and Karolina feels like she might burst out of her skin. The hand that’s not on the bed bracing Karolina as she lays half on top of Nico starts wandering—across her breasts and tweaking her nipples between her fingertips, skirting across her ribs, down her stomach and to her hips.

Nico responds by reaching her hands now and grabbing Karolina’s ass, causing her hips to jerk down and her center to press right into Nico’s bare thigh.

Karolina can’t help but cry out loudly because for all the build up, it’s the first bit of release she’s felt since this whole thing started, and it’s just enough pleasure that has Karolina needing more.

Karolina rolls them so that she’s flat on her back with Nico over her, and Karolina pulls Nico to her again so that Nico’s thigh is pressed against her again.

“And you’re sure—"

“If you don’t put your hands on me, I’ll just take care of this myself.”

Karolina stops overthinking, stops letting herself hold back at all, and grabs one of Nico’s hands and presses it to her stomach, letting Nico get the hint.

Karolina thinks Nico looks like she might actually pass out when her fingers finally slide lower until one finger is tentatively passing across Karolina’s clit and through her folds.

“Fuck,” Nico grits out as Karolina watches her pull her glistening fingers away.

She’s so wet, and she wants Nico so badly that she feels like she might die.

“That’s the goal here, babe.”

Nico kisses her, and then her hand is back on Karolina, fingers teasing and swiping deftly all around to try and figure out what will drive Karolina crazy the most.

And really, all of it is good. It’s all so, so good, and Karolina is arching into Nico’s touch as she finally presses a finger inside Karolina, and she quite literally screams when Nico’s thumb starts teasing Karolina’s clit.

Nico pulls back suddenly and pulls out of Karolina to look at her with wide eyes.

“Shit, are you okay?”

“Nico, please shut up.”

Karolina’s out to scream again, this time in frustration, as Nico’s mouth curves from an open-mouthed O into a smirk.

“Who would’ve known you’d be so bossy in bed?”

Karolina rolls her eyes and groans, because she loves when Nico’s a smartass. She loves her sarcasm and her wit, but god, she’s had enough talking for now.

“You love it.”

“I really do.”

“Good. Now please put your mouth to better use.”

Nico grins before kissing down Karolina’s neck and collarbone only to pull her head back up again.

“Yes ma’am.”

Nico’s tongue circles one of Karolina’s nipples as her fingers press into Karolina again, and she’s already getting close as she holds Nico’s head in place and pulls on her hair like she’s wanted to since she first ran her fingers through it earlier in the night—

Karolina wakes up in the middle of the night, sitting up in bed and getting hit with a blast of cold air as she lets the sheets fall down to expose her upper body, coated with sweat.

She flops back down, trying to catch her breath and groaning.

That was…

Not unexpected.

Karolina’s had dreams about Nico before.

But nothing has ever been that… _explicit._

It’s four in the morning when she reaches for her phone and checks the time and starts scrolling through. She has to be up in a half hour for to get ready to go to the rink anyway. There’s no point in trying to sleep now.

And Karolina’s grateful that she doesn’t have to wait that long to get up and do something, so she can try and skate away the fact that she’s painfully turned on and wide awake.

And when Nico shoots her quick, confused looks over her shoulder as Leslie works with her, while Karolina just stares at Nico with a heated look all throughout her warm-up, Karolina can’t help but imagine what the real thing will feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway can't wait for them to fuck for real and i also love that pitbull has just become a running joke in this fic verse now.


End file.
